All Hours of the Night xox
by PerfectPaperHearts
Summary: BElla catches Edward cheating. I guess everyone can't have a happy ending, but let's see how close they'll get to one. // No flames Between New Moon and Eclipes.
1. Heart Breaker

Summary: Life is perfect

Summary: Life is perfect! Okay so now that were done with the lies, here's how it's going to be. Laurent never came to the meadow and tried to kill Bella but a different one did, and was still alive. But she did eventually find out Jacob was a werewolf and Edward did go to the Volturi. Bella did save him and every thing went back to normal… or so we thought. Welcome to a new side of Edward.

**Chapter One**

**Bella's Point of View**

I hopped up stairs to see Edward. I wanted to surprise him by accepting his proposal today. But I had no idea he would be the one surprising me. And not a good surprise. As soon as I made it to the top of the stair case Alice stopped me.

"Hey, Bella!" she spoke cheerfully.

"Hey Al, I'm just going to see Edward." Suddenly she snapped into a vision and came back out with a worried face.

"Don't go in there!" she blurted out.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I found these great pair of—"

Before she could finish I began to walk up to Edward's room. I heard a high melodic voice say "I love you," in a voice so shushed. Then the reply that broke my heart was answered. "I love you too," said the voice of my angel. I began to pace quietly, but faster up the stairs. I opened the door and gasped at the vision I never thought was possible. There under a blond vampire that some how light green eyes and was naked, there layed Edward. I couldn't breath. I couldn't ever comprehend what emotion I was feeling. Suddenly Jasper was upstairs to holding me by the shoulder leading me out the room. Just then Edward looked up.

"Bella," he gasped. "I can explain."

Before I knew what I was doing I was walking toward the stair case with my lips trembling. Edward rushed toward me but before he could reach Alice had punched him into the wall.

"Don't you dare," she spat. Jasper guided me down stairs and Rosalie and Emmett soon joined.

That night, I was accompanied by Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. They all said they couldn't bear to be in the same room as him. With my brothers and sisters I was able to get through the night. But around 3:00a.m I almost could have swore I heard Edward arguing with his brothers and sisters. I could only pick up a few words before I fell asleep. It seemed like a funny dream.

_3:00a.m Dream_

"_Edward, get out!" Alice shouted but not loud enough for Charlie to hear. _

"_No! I need to talk to Bella," _

"_Why so you could break her heart even more than intend!" Emmett shot back._

"_She's not your girlfriend, she's __mine__"_

_Alice turned to Rosalie but pointed her finger toward Edward._

"_Did he just say __his__?" Alice turned back to Edward. "Ha! You lost her when you fucked that other girl!" Alice shouted. _

"_I want Bella!' Edward yelled like a 5 year- old who wanted candy. _

"_And I want you to get the hell out!' Rosalie shot back. Jasper walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, the last words I heard were "sleep Bella," and then I fell unconscious._

I woke up the next morning and they all were sitting in a semi circle starring at me with a guilty expression.

"What?" I asked curiously

"Um, Bella what did you dream about last night," Jasper asked hesitantly.

"I don't really know," then I remembered the argument and told them about it. When I had finished they all had shocked expressions. I waited a minute for them to speak then Emmett spoke.

"So that explains it,"

"Explains what?" I asked cautiously.

"Um, well…" Alice spoke, "When you were asleep you said 'Edward I'm not yours and never will be, I hate everything about you, I hate you!' and then you started to cry."

"Oh" I sat there dumb struck.

"Well we got to go we'll be back in a few minutes,"

"Do you want one of us to stay?" Rosalie asked concerned. I smile up at her as she stood.

"No thanks. See you later,"

"Okay, don't do any thing stupid," Alice laughed but in her eyes she meant it. They each gave me a hug and they were out the window.

I walked in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and my hair was damp with tears. I looked like a stray cat for a second. I showered washed my hair, face and sorted out the stack out hay they call hair. When I was finished I walked in my room. I reached for a pile of clothes on my bed. And then I felt another presence in the room. I whirled around to see Edward sitting on the rocking chair, staring at me intently.

"Edward."

"Bella."

"Get out," I smiled kindly. Which, to him, was probably confusing. My words say one thing, my smile says another.

"Listen, I just want to talk"

"Good, go call children's help phone: 1800 668 6868"

"come on, Bella. I miss you,"

"Aww, really?" I said softly, which caused him to give a small smile.

"Get out" I said, pointing to the door.

"Please, Bella, we really need to talk,"

_Fine, we'll talk, alright,_ I thought as I started up.

"So how was your first time since you're not a virgin any more?" I asked.

"What?" he asked in disbelieve.

I rolled my eyes and repeated myself.

"I said 'How was it?' hmm? Did she hold you in her arms and whisper 'I love you' huh? Did she cradle you until late?" He grimaced and I smirked.

"Tell me. Did she?"

"Bella, stop,"

"No! Answer me!".

"GOD DAMNIT! SHUT UP, BELLA!" His eyes turned black, and his fist clenched. I suddenly felt obligated to duck and cover.

Just then Alice came and tackled Edward.

"Don't touch her!" she yelled as she slapped him. I opened the window in the gesture for him to leave. Alice let go of Edward and walked back to me. And we watched as we waited for him to leave. He let out a vicious growl.

"Just go," I commanded. He jumped out the window. Then Alice hugged me and helped me and helped me pick out an outfit to get changed into

**Edward's Point of view**

_How could I be so stupid! I love her. I loved her. The world had no purpose without Bella._

When I got home Samantha was there, packing… my things. I didn't know what was going on. "What are you doing?" I said to her as I approached.

"Packing your things," She responded, with a smile, "We're leaving."

**TO BE CONTINUED...maybe.**


	2. Goodbye

I hope you guys don't mine but her name is change to :

**I hope you guys don't mine but her name is change to :**

**CASSIE**

**Sorry, Samantha didn't feel right to me! I hope you guys don't mind too much !!**

**Recap:** _How could I be so stupid! I love her. I loved her. The world had no purpose without Bella._

_When I got home Samantha was there, packing… my things. I didn't know what was going on. "What are you doing?" I said to her as I approached._

"_Packing your things," She responded, with a smile, "We're leaving."_

**Edward's POV**

"Excuse me? Wait! What? Leaving?!"

"Yes. Leaving." She said solemnly.

"I can't leave, Cassie. This is my home."

"Oh, don't worry, we'll find a new one."

"Cassie, no, I am** NOT** leaving. I can't leave my family. My friends. My—"

"Your human girlfriend?"

"And that too…" I mumble.

"Listen Edward," She said she's said in a soft, yet, stern voice. "You said you loved me. And I am not just going to walk away and forget that. I gave up something of mine for you. And now, that you're pleased you just going to throw me away?" She said as her face slightly crumbled. "I thought you loved me! I thought you were different. I thought since you were also a vegetarian, you'd have compassion. But I was wrong. You just used me!" She said, as she sobbed.

I had a guilty feeling at the pit of my stomach. I wrapped my arms around her, comforting her. But she just broke free, and sobbed into her tiny hands. Her dark hair framed her covered face, and spilled over her shoulders, slightly past her rib cage. I had ruined three lives in one night. I had to decide which rode to take.

_Cassie? Or Bella?_

_**Author's Note: As you can see, Cassie isn't all bad. It's not her fault Edward manipulated her.**_

**Bella's Point of View**

Once I was fully dressed I sat down with Alice, to talk.

"Alice, what should I do? What would **you **do?" I asked

"Honestly Bella," she said, as she looked up at me through her eyelashes, which brought me back to a memory of the night when I went shopping with Angela and Jessica, and Edward saved me just in time to take me out to dinner so I could interrogate him with my questions. "I would try to move on. But you should talk to Edward before you make your decision." She said.

Alice was right, as usual. How much worse could it get anyway? This is Edward. Even though he does need anger management…

"Okay, can you take me to your house?" I asked.

"Sure," she gave me a small smile. By now, Edward would have probably just arrived, unless he decided to drive slowly.

I fumbled with the radio as Alice sped down the rode.

_Okay, I have to say… um... Forget it. Maybe, I can cut through the back yard and escape! No… they're vampires, they could easily catch up. Sigh… Okay! I'll trip, break my leg, therefore they'll have to take me to the hospital! Wait, that won't work. Carlisle is a doctor and he could bandage me up, and while I'm healing, Edward would probably use the fact that I can't escape as a chance to talk to me… Oh crap we're here! There's Edward… and there's… that girl he was with…oh._

"Cassie, I will go with you," I heard him say.

"What about you girlfriend?" She said softly. Her angelic voice was muffled by the sleeves on her shirt.

Edward sighed deeply, then replied "Don't worry about it," She nodded numbly and wobbled into the house.

I could tell Alice heard everything also, because her mouth was open and her slender arms were still on the steering wheel.

"Alice, Take me home," I said softly, tears welding up in my eyes. Edward obviously heard us, because his head snapped in our direction.

"Bella…" he mouthed, as Alice started up the car.

"WAIT!" he yelled after us, but it was too late, the car was flying down the driveway and onto the empty rode. Edward ran up from behind us and grabbed the back of the car with his hand, forcing it to stay in place.

Alice sighed and shut off the engine, and got out of the car.

"You're denting my Porsche," she glared at him.

"I want to talk to Bella," Alice looked to my and I shrugged.

"2 minutes" I whispered.

"You got 2 minutes," Alice repeated. Edward nodded and I wiped off the tears with my sleeves and came out of the car.

"Yell my name, if you need me," Alice whispered as I passed her.

Edward and I walked through the forest silently, not saying a word.

When we reached the meadow, he looked at me with his glazed over topaz eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said. "I made a mistake. I should have never done that to you, I took so much from you, but I took something from Cassie that she could never get back. I love you. I love you more than her. I love you more than anything. But I have to leave." He said in a soft whisper.

Tears streaked down my face, a lump arose from my throat. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I let out a sob. I tried to wipe away my overflowing tears. "I love you, Edward," I said "No matter how much I want to hate you. I love you. I'll never forget you." I took a small step back. This was the end. Of **us**.

He'd be in my heart for the rest of my life and in my heart in past death. Every kiss he ever gave me would light up my throat, with blissful fire. Every second he would consume, would stretch it's self past hours and day and unto months. Every smile he ever gave me would shatter my heart into millions of pieces. Even now, I would never hate him. I would never want to leave him. I just want to wash him out of my head, mind, body and soul. I wish I could forget him. But that was an impossible hope.

I took another step back, and in the blink of an eye, I was swooped up into his arms as we both crumbled onto the never greener grass. I clutched onto his shoulders, holding him for the last time. My hair mixed with tears and Edward's scent. He'd milky white hands gripped the back of my head. My face was tucked into his neck.

"I love you," he murmured, stroking my back. The sunrays were spilling through the leaves of the trees. "You will contaminate me through the rest of time. You are forever in my veins. Forever in my heart, Isabella. I want nothing more than for you to move on, find someone who is more deserving, who would never screw you life up the way I did. I wish there would be the day where you walk down the aisle and be my bride."

"As I, Edward. I would kill to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen" my throat cracked on the last word.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a velvet jewelry box. Inside was a wedding ring.

He pulled on my left hand and slipped it on. "Bella, my love, my life, my eternity. You are everything that makes me believe in fate. You are the everything that makes me believe in god. You are my everything. Before you I was a despicable monster, and ever since you ventured into my life, I found a purpose. My purpose was to make you happy, no matter what. I love you. Every morning when I look up at the sky, up at the sun, I can't help but think of you. In reach of your warm smile and touch, there is no other place I rather be. I love you Isabella Cullen." He tucked my hand into his. And with my free hand, I stroked his cheek and began my vows.

"Edward. You were the best part about moving to Forks. I would have died a million times over if you, my guardian angel, hadn't been looking out for me. You'll never leave me in mind and sprite. You are the reason, I wake up every morning. You are the reason, to try. You are the reason I believe in love. You, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, are my everything. Even when I die, You will never leave me. You are the one who put a new spin on my definition of Forever. I…I love you."

I stared into his beautiful eyes and leaned forward softly pressing my lips to his. He kissed me back with just as much passion, maybe even more. This was a kiss that could last forever, but if only it would. We expressed every "_I love you_" we had ever said, never wanting to let go. As it began to get dark we pulled apart. He picked me up then carried me back to Alice's car, wordlessly.

When we arrived, he let me down onto my feet, and I took a few steps back. I looked at him, one last time. Taking in, his tousled hair, his eyes, his lips, the expression of pure sorrow plastered onto his face.

"Goodbye, Edward," I whispered.

"Goodbye, Bella, my love," He said as he reached out and took my hand. His cool tips soothed over my knuckles and onto my wedding ring. My fingers enclosed over his thumb and he squeezed my hand one last time, before letting go. Alice had a look of despair while watching the whole scene. We drifted apart and I got into the car, and Alice started up the engine, and began to drive me back home. In the rear view mirror, I could see Edward, watching us drive away. I wanted to run back and cradle him. To hold him and take him away from the rest of the world, somewhere, where we could just be. Only the two of us. Together, forever.

He began to get smaller and smaller in the mirror, until he disappeared. And that was it. That was our last _good bye_.

**Okay. I finally updated the chapter, how do you like it? **

**R e v i e w**

**No flames, please. **

**This is probably not the end. I might write more… maybe.**

**Xox. PerfectPaperHearts.**


	3. What do you think?

Okay

**Okay. I need to know, should I end it here or continue?**

**I think this could be the end, but I have some other ideas, that I am willing to persue, if you don 't mind it being a bit cliché. I'm probably going to go off and do my own thing anyway, but I'm interested in your opinion.**

**Or maybe, (I just got this idea while writing) I should make the next part a sequel, so some could choose to believe it ends there.**

**So options are:**

**Continue**

**Don't Continue**

**Or continue on a different story link as a Sequel…?**


	4. LAST UPDATE for now!

Okay

**Okay!! We are having a S E Q U E L ! ! ! ! **

**Yes , I am excited too… well not really actually. And I know some of you already know what it going to happen, but read anyway!**

**Who knows when I'll start writing, hopefully soon, because I have a procrastination problem. And also, my brother just told me I have ADD.**

**I was spinning a chair, and his friend jokingly said that I have it, but then my brother was like "it's true, we have it on paper" (Psssh, probably ****line**** paper.)**

**Anyway… why am I telling you this? Okay never mind. **

**Oh and I'm cutting most of my hair off and donating it to cancer research. (you think about doing that) I also have A LOT of hair so I think they could make two wigs. (Or that's what my cousin and someone else said)**

**So anyway, look out from the Sequel!**


	5. THE SEQUEL!

Sequel to **All Hours of the Night** is out.

It's called "**Last Call of the Hour**"

Enjoy!!


End file.
